Call Me Grandpa
by BloodyTink
Summary: It's been a month since they defeated Zelena. Henry goes to visit his dad's grave but someone is already there as well


Title: Call Me Grandpa

**Author's Note: After watching the winter finale, where I managed to stop yelling and crying about what happened it inspired me to write this story. I made a few changes, one being that Rumple didn't kill Zelena (even though the bitch deserved it for killing Neal and destroying Swanfire) and he really did give Belle the dagger. And I'll leave it there. The rest you'll have to read for yourself. Enjoy!**

**Every year I go to Comic Con International and every year it's awesome with all the cosplays, panels, and geek stuff but last year was extra special. **

**On Saturday morning I woke up extra early to wait in line for the Once Upon a Time panel. I'm happy to say the wait wasn't that bad like last year. OMG! I can't tell you how excited I was to be there. They were all there Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan), Josh Dallas (Prince Charming/David), Lana Parrilla (The Evil Queen/Regina), Colin O'Donoghue (Captain Hook/Killian Jones), Robert Carlyle (Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold), Emilie De Ravin (Belle), and Jared Gilmore (Henry Mills). Even Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis, the creators of the show. I really wish Ginnifer Goodwin (Snow White/Mary Margaret) could have been there too, but I knew she couldn't because she just had the baby.**

**They showed all kinds of cool stuff: a couple sneak peeks (Elsa and Anna visiting their parents grave, while talking about Anna's upcoming wedding and the return of Sidney Glass aka The Magic Mirror), Skype message from Ginnifer Goodwin herself (where Michael Socha also made a appearance). I was one of the lucky few that actually got to ask a question. I ask "will Rumplestiltskin and Henry develop a relationship?" They said that Henry would go into the family business, working at the pawn shop. Eddy even said "I think that Mr. Gold looks upon Henry and says 'this is my son's child'. And I think he has a deeper affection because as we saw last year although he maybe a difficult man to love with weaknesses when time came to save his grandson, he did the right thing and sacrificed his own life." I thought this was a very important question to ask. Now that Neal is gone (I will never be over this) I want Rumple and Henry to grow closer. I think it's unfair that the show is mainly focusing on the mother's side of the family but not the father's.**

**But that's not even the best part. After I asked my question they gave me a wristband, where I got to go to autograph signing and meet the cast! OMG! I felt like Charlie Bucket in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and I found me a golden ticket! When I was leaving the panel I kept hugging any random Oncers (once fans) I met because I was just too happy for words. But then I had to go back to the panel because in all my excitement I forgot my backpack. LOL!**

**When I was down at the exhibit hall there was already a crowd forming around the Once booth but I pushed and shoved my way through. I got in line with the other fans that had wristbands. It was such an amazing feeling to be one of the chosen few to actually get to meet the cast. I was nervous at first but when I actually got to talk to them I was more relaxed. Despite being actors on a popular TV show they were regular people just like us.**

**Jared (Henry), was a cute kid. I can't believe how big he is now. Robert (Rumple/Mr. Gold) was a really awesome guy. When he saw me he was like "Hey, I remember you! You're the holy crap girl from the panel." OMG! He remembered! Emilie (Belle) was sweet. Josh (Prince Charming/David) was a nice guy. I shook his hand and said congratulations on being a father. Lana (Evil Queen/Regina) was by far the nicest. I just couldn't believe it. I see her on TV as Regina aka The Evil Queen and she's all scary but meeting in real life... she is super nice! Jennifer (Emma) was awesome! Adam and Eddy were the coolest guys ever!**

Henry pedaled his bike down the lonely road for what felt like forever until he finally reached his destination. He parked his bike outside the gates of the cemetery, like he's done the last few weeks. He couldn't believe that it's been a month since he returned home to Storybrooke.

A month since they defeated Zelena.

A month since his dad died.

That last part was the hardest to swallow.

Henry felt guilty that he didn't remember his dad, due to his fake memories, until the end. He wished he could have said good bye to him. As he walked toward his father grave he saw a lone figure already there. It took Henry a moment to realize that the lone figure was Mr. Gold. Also known as Rumplestiltskin, or in Henry's case, his grandfather.

Of course! Who else would visit his dad's grave beside him or Emma. But these days she was busy getting all cosy with Captain Hook. It's not that he didn't want his mom to be happy. He just wished it was with his dad.

This is the first time he's really seen his grandfather since the whole thing with Zelena. Henry wanted to visit him so many times to see if he was okay but he was afraid Rumple would reject him because he reminded him of his son.

Henry stood there and watched as Rumplestiltskin slowly got down on one knee and laid a single red rose on his son's grave. The words _Neal Cassidy, Beloved Son and Father_ written on it. He maybe Neal in this world but to Rumple he would always be his Baelfire.

"My dear boy, I don't know where to begin," Rumple said.

He tried to compose himself, but he began to sob.

"I can't believe it's been... I mean... since you... I miss you so much Bae! You should be here, not me. I'm so sorry I failed you!"

Henry has never seen this side of his grandfather before. He was always looked so powerful and confidence, but now he looked like a broken man that his whole world taken from him. But than Henry remembered reading his story. He wasn't always the Dark One. He was a humble old spinner, who just wanted to protect his son. But after taking on the Dark One's curse things got out of control. Rumplestiltskin spent centuries trying to find his son, after he let him go to a land without magic. And when they were finally reunited, when Bae finally forgave his father, he dies at the hands of the Wicked Witch of the West.

"I should have killed Zelena! I should killed that bitch when I had the chance. But I couldn't do it. Because the thought of you stopped me. I promised you that I would be a better man and I didn't want to break another promise to you," he explained.

When Regina took away Zelena's necklace, she was rendered powerless. They locked her up at the station but not wanting to give the people of Storybrooke the satisfaction that they won, she took her own life. Henry's family found her body the next morning. At first they thought it was Rumple's doing but he was with Belle that evening, he even gave Belle the dagger to make him tell the truth. Although Henry should have been relieved that his grandpa didn't kill her, a small selfish part of him kind of wished he did. She killed his father! She held his grandpa prisoner and made him her slave. It wasn't fair!

"It's been so hard without you son. Sometimes I don't even want to get out of bed. But at least I have Belle and she's been helping me get through it. I'm lucky to have her. And then there's Henry..." Rumple had to stop to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Gods, he's just like you Bae! He's so brave and selfless. You would be so proud. But I haven't seen him since... I mean, I wanted to so many times. But I know he hates me! He blames me for letting you die," he exclaimed.

"I don't blame you!" Henry blurted out.

Rumple turned his head, surprised to see his grandson standing behind him.

"Henry! What are you doing here," Rumple asked.

"I came to visit dad," Henry said.

Henry walked over to grandpa and kneels down beside him.

"I don't blame you for what happened to dad. It wasn't you, it was Zelena. And I don't hate you either. I thought you hated me," he said, looking down on the ground.

Rumple looks at him shocked. He places a hand on his shoulder, forcing Henry to look up.

"I can never hate you. You are the most remarkable boy I've ever known and I am proud to call you my grandson," Rumple said proudly.

Henry could feel himself getting teary eyed.

"Mr. Gold..." he said

"Don't call me that! Call me grandpa. We're family," Rumple declared.

Without a second thought Henry he threw his arms around his grandpa's neck. Rumple was surprised at first but quickly recovered and returned the hug.

"I love you, grandpa," Henry cried.

"I love you too, Henry. My grandson. My beautiful grandson. You are so beautiful!" Rumple cried, kissing the top of his head.

They held each other for a long time, not wanting to let go. Unknown to them a lone figure was watching them from the trees.

Neal watched as his father and his son embrace each other. He was sad that he couldn't join them but knowing that they finally reached out to each other gave him peace. Soon he disappears in a flash of light, knowing that his family will be all right.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this story because out of the new fan fics I plan on starting this year, this one was very special to me. You see my grandma passed away back in October and it was hard for me. We were really close. She used to live with us but she moved back to the Philippines five years ago because we couldn't give her attention and care she needed. She was 89-years-old when she died, but she went peacefully. My only regret is that I didn't get to say good bye.**

**There are two things I want to happen in the second half of season four: 1) Rumple and Belle to get back together and 2) For Henry to become closer to Rumple.**

**I have nothing against David. He is a good guy and a great grandfather to Henry but he isn't enough. Henry needs more male role models in his life. I know Rumple isn't the best example, but I think it's a good thing. It shows that he's not perfect and sometimes you need a little tough love because let's face it, life isn't always fair. It's kind of like with Snape from Harry Potter. Through out the entire series he seems like a hard ass but toward the end you realize that he was a truly good man underneath it all.**

**Rumple and Henry need each other. They are each other's only connection to Neal/Bae. I don't want Henry to go through what I did, not having enough time with your grandparent. You need to treasure whatever time you have left with them because one day, they'll be gone.**


End file.
